


Love Me

by nikki9696



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki9696/pseuds/nikki9696
Summary: Drabble / AUWhat if Reign took Alex back with her at the end of 3x13? And what if Alex holds the key to saving Sam from Reign?





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged it non-con, but it’s mostly just to be erring on the side of caution. I couldn’t really hurt my babies.  
> 

Alex didn't know how she got here. She wasn't even sure where “here” was. She was only sure of two things - she was laying in a heap on very cold rock and her head was due to explode at any moment. Distinctly dank air mingled with a bitter aroma she couldn't quite identify. Sharp footsteps approached, their reverberations echoing forlornly behind.

 

“I have decided not to kill you. Yet.”

 

Lifting her head, Alex squinted through searing pain to regard Reign with defiance. Her vision doubled, trebled, then settled down, along with the ache behind her eyes. Fearing she looked hung over more than threatening, she managed to focus on her abductor. “Where am I? And why did you bring me here? I'm not going to help you, you know.” She tried gamely to lift herself up, failed, and collapsed back down with dull anger.

 

“I do not require your help.” Reign towered over the prostrate Alex. “You are here because I wish to conquer my inner human. Your cooperation is unnecessary.”

 

Yanked upwards suddenly, Alex yelped as her shoulder felt like it was on fire, then gasped for breath as Reign slammed her against the wall and held her with one forearm across her throat. Hard eyes scrutinized her as she struggled to maintain her footing to release some of the pressure. Reign cocked her head and regarded her with a mixture of emotion Alex couldn't fathom.

 

Inside their mind, a war was being waged. Sam could see and feel everything her body was doing, but was helpless to stop it. Often able to defy her tormentor, she had been pushing back. A lot. Clearly, this enraged Reign, who had expected an empty shell to inhabit. While Sam didn't recall these mental battles consciously, she was frequently exhausted from them. Reign was surfacing more and more frequently. But Sam was a fighter, and the ongoing conflict was putting a dent in the Worldkiller’s timeline.

 

“We shall have a fun contest, you and I,” came the voice inside her, an intonation of broken glass and crumbling stone. “I shall break your mind by forcing you to break one you love. I will claim this vessel and be done with you.” That Sam loved Alex was a bit of a surprise to Sam herself, but as soon as Reign thought it, she knew it to be the truth. It was a soft, fledgling love, like taking the first sip of a fine wine destined to become your favorite. Intoxicating, delicious, and potentially addictive.

 

A dawning horror descended upon her as the impressions of just what Reign had in mind for Alex seeped into Sam’s awareness. Sometimes communication between them was in words thought and heard in someone else’s voice, like reading a book in Samuel L. Jackson’s voice in your head, but sometimes it was feelings and images more similar to watching a movie without sound. The emotions and images being projected now were terrifying. Power. Contempt. Amusement. Righteousness.  Domination. Arousal. A dizzying array of flashes of Alex looking terrified, screaming, begging, crying, bleeding, dying. Being violated in unspeakable ways. Naked and afraid. Of her.

 

She screamed her denial, railed at the invader, only to hear derogatory chuckles in return. Alex was staring at her, still gasping for air behind her iron grip. The internal struggle was visible only as a furrowed brow and a loosening grip, but she knew that if Purity had a human sharing the ride, Reign likely did, too.

 

“Please. No.” A small voice, unexpected. Almost childlike. Alex’s eyes widened with the realization that the human passenger must be fighting. But then with a growl (please YES came the internal reply), she ripped Alex’s shirt open, exposing her vulnerable midriff. Easily gutted, if she so desired. Instead of rending her to pieces, however, Reign ran her hand slowly down the agent’s naked stomach, appearing to relish her discomfort as she let it slide all the way down to cup her between her legs. Alex gasped and tried to squirm away, but she was still pinned firmly against the wall. With a savage smile, her eyes never leaving Alex’s, Reign gave a few rhythmic squeezes that bordered on painful. The smell of her perfume was overwhelming. And...familiar?

 

Oh, God, Alex thought. She recognized that perfume. Oh, no. No no no. The word repeated in her head until it became a litany of its own. “Sam? Oh, no. Sam…?” she whispered. Those eyes, that smile. How had she not seen this already? Denial, she thought, wasn’t just a river in Egypt. A little snort escaped, despite the situation. Restrained as she was, she had a hard time moving her hand up to her friend’s face, but she did the best she could. She stroked Sam’s cheek gently and spoke her name. The death grip relaxed its bruising hold, still fierce, but at least she could breathe fully. Alex wanted to rip the mask off, but feared it would trigger Reign to attack more viciously again. She needed to reach Sam, who was in there. Somewhere.

 

Reign felt the alien emotion and knew it was called love, but she despised it. Yet she was filled with its stink, cloying, making her feel dirty and weak. Sam felt Reign’s aversion and it filled her with hope. Taking the momentary lapse and running with it, Sam pressed her mouth to Alex’s as gently as she could while fending off her passenger’s desire to bite and tear the fragile flesh beneath it. Her body trembled with effort. Sensing something monstrous behind this kiss, but knowing failure meant that she would likely meet a very unpleasant end, Alex pushed INTO it, worming her arms awkwardly underneath Sam’s to position herself in an embrace of sorts. Sam fought for control, running her mouth and tongue along Alex’s neck, leaving tiny kisses in their wake, then making her way back up to a fuller, more amorous kiss.

 

“Let me love you, Alex. She hates love.” Urgency colored the whispered request.

 

The death grip was gone. Reign was retreating. Each violent urge was countered with gentle desire. When Reign wanted to bite, Sam kissed. When Reign wanted to hit, Sam stroked. Alex murmured encouragement and moaned her pleasure. She thought she might explode from desire by the time Sam managed to wrestle all their clothes off. Fighting internally was taking a toll, but she seemed to have the upper hand. For now. She peered at Alex and bit her lip in contemplation. “Is this okay?”

 

“As long as your inner demon doesn’t flay me, yeah,” Alex replied. Out of all the ways she could have imagined ending up sleeping with Sam, this wasn’t on the radar. She did love her, though, she realized, and if they managed to defeat Reign, perhaps they could even have a slightly more normal life together. Probably never going to be boring, but maybe a new normal, at least. She pulled Sam to her, wrapping her aching arms around her, feeling her warmth and softness and her fast, excited heartbeat. ‘There’s nothing like a good fuck to make you forget (for awhile anyway) how badly you got the snot knocked out of you,’ Alex thought.

 

Their lips meeting again, Sam pushed Alex against the wall, gently this time. Her hand cupped Alex’s sex again, and as Reign raged at being denied a chance to maim, she slipped her fingers inside and felt the delicious wetness. She ran her fingers in swirling circles around Alex’s clit, then palmed her, fingers inside and the heel of her hand rhythmically massaging outside. She was doubly rewarded with moans from her lover and internal raging from her invader. Trailing kisses down her neck to her nipples, suckling, tweaking with her free hand, until Alex was indeed begging, but for a release of an entirely different sort than Reign had initially planned. Still leaning against the wall, Alex gripped Sam’s shoulder as she knelt between the agent’s legs. Positioning herself for better access, Sam worked her fingers inside Alex and her tongue and mouth worked at her clit. It wasn’t long before Alex was howling with pleasure, and shuddering deliciously. Unable to stand any longer, she slid down the wall and into Sam’s arms. They held each other, breathing heavily.

 

“I...I don’t feel her anymore. I don’t think she’s GONE gone, but she’s gone for now.”

 

There are many kinds of love, Alex thought, but hate flies solo. Sam has an arsenal of her friends and her daughter behind her to conquer Reign. Eventually they will defeat her. Together.

 


End file.
